New World Order
by anonimize
Summary: A group of anarchists plan to take over the government in the Makai. Only two nobodies are what stands in their way.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Zatch Bell.

I decided to separate this chapter from ZBZ2 and make it it's own story, since my head is full of creative thoughts for this story now. Enjoy!

-anonimize

**CHAPTER 1: MAKAI**

Koruru was standing near a large stone monument. It looked like a much larger version of Stonehenge, with an added stone altair in the middle. Like the Stonehenge in the Ningenkai, it was ancient and mystical feel about it. In fact, it was very mystical. It was what linked the Makai to the Ningenkai.

The point of the Stonhenges was to have an eternal gateway between the two worlds. Originally, the mamonos had to make their own gateway between the two worlds. They had to start 100 years before each battle, and continue working on it so that when the mamonos got their books burnt, they'd return to the Makai. One of the older kings finally had the idea to create a permanent gateway between the two worlds. The easy part was figuring out the design. They modeled it after Stonehenge in the Ningenkai, then bound the two together by magic. Sure, it took 900 years, but it was worth it.

Koruru was mesmerized by it. She had always liked archaeology. In fact, it was her goal in life to visit all the ruins and structures like this in the Makai. She went to this one because it was a short walk from where she lived. She then noticed something pecular about the ruin. There were no guards around it. There were always guards around it to check up on the mamono returning from the Ningenkai during battles, and to make sure no one tampered with or vandalized the monument. She then saw someone. She was of about average height. She had pink hair, gray colored skin, and wore a tight black jumpsuit. She also saw that the gray colored girl had blood splattered on her. It was mainly on her hands and chest, but also on other places. Koruru then put one and two together. This strange girl had apparently killed the guards. Koruru then noticed that there were red markings on the stone altair in the middle of the ruins. They were apparently symbols. Koruru noticed that she was rubbing her hands on the guard's bodies before she wrote the symbols. She hoped that she wasn't using their blood to write the runes, but it was obvious she was. Realising this, she quetly ran home, hoping not to alert the strange girl.

After arriving at her home town, which wasn't too far off from Stonehenge, she wondered who she should tell. She figured out that Rosereim, the guard captain of the village. So she headed off in that direction.

Arriving at the guard station, Koruru said to the guard "I need to talk to Captain Rosereim! It's an emergency!"

The guard, who has never met Koruru in his life, thought she was talking about something unimportant with and said pompausly "Oh really? Is your emergency sooooooo important that you have to meet Captain Rosereim? Well lemme tell ya something! Just because your kitten is stuck in a tree doesn't mean you have to come all down here to tell him! Just go tell your mommy or daddy or whatever it is that takes care of you!"

Koruru was quite hurt by what the guard had said, but she realized this wasn't the time to be a baby, so she stood defiantly there and told him her problem. "Mr. Guard, I saw a weird, pink-haired girl in a black suit down by Stonehenge. She had killed all the guards there and was using their blood to write runes on the center altair. It's true!"

The guard said "Heh! Yeah right! You're probably, no, obviously trying to get me away from here so you can steal something!"

"I've heard enough, Koruru. Thank you," said a tall, armored man who was carrying a spear as he walked out of the guard house.

"Ca, Captain Rosereim, sir, you don't believe her do you!?" said the guard.

"Yes, I do. The girl she described is a fugitive who escaped from Grand Guard. Anyone who could do that is dangerous, so it would be unwise for me not to check it out."

The guard was supprised at what he had said. He only thought the story about a girl escaping from Grand Guard was a rumor. He then asked Rosereim "Do you need any backup, sir?"

Rosereim said "No, I don't. Now you apoligize to this girl. I'm heading off to Stonehenge and I may not be back for a while, so look after the place.

The guard nodded yes as the captain walked off. He then turned and said to Koruru "Err, I'm sorry about earlier. I overslept so I didn't get any breakfast, so I was kinda hungry."

Koruru then said "S'okay, I'm cranky if I don't get any breakfast, too," cutely.

Sorry about the long wait. I couldn't come up with any good ideas. :p Anywho, the next chapter might not be up in a while, so be patient my one or two readers!

-anonimize


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: DESTRUCT**

As Rosereim quickly made his way to Stonehenge, he wondered what she could be up to. Rosereim had heard of this girl before her escape from Grand Guard. Her name was Armona. She was a well-known conspiracist who despised the was the government was. Armona was known for despising the way each new king was chosen. She believed that just because someone was strong didn't mean someone would make a just king. Rosereim knew this to be true, for the Makai had had its fair share of bad kings in the past. But the way of choosing the new king help keep order and prevent assasinations.

But why was she drawing runes on Stonehenge? It could be that she plans to close the gate between the Makai and the Ningenkai, but, in order to do that, she had to kidnap high preist Gauphasre. Of course, it would take a tremendous amount of manpower to do so, since he is guarded by the Royal Guard, the strongest group of mamono in all of the Makai. It would take a huge army just to defeat them. And even if she succeeded in deafeating the Royal Guard, the king himself would most likely track Armona down and kill her. And the news of such an event would have spread all over the Makai, so there's no way she could have kidnapped him. Rosereim also thought about why they call it kidnapping.

"_I mean, everyone who've been kidnapped isn' a kid,_" he thought to himself.

Rosereim had finally arrived at Stonehenge. He looked around for a bit, and saw that no one was there. But there were signs that someone had been there earlier. There were lots of footprints in the grass, along with many blood stains. He also saw the runes written with blood on the altar.

"_I wonder, where is Armona and the bodies of the guards?_" though Rosereim.

He stood there, bronze armor glissening in the sun. His spear, which he named Lanze, stayed fastened to his back. It's wide, iron head reflecting the sun's gaze onto the altar.

"Hello there," said a raspy voice from behind Rosereim.

Rosereim quickly spun around to see who it was that uttered those words.

He was quite tall, taller than Rosereim. His entire body was green with a green collar-looking thing around his head and long, green sleeves over his hands. He had short, blonde hair on the top of his white head. Underneath his eyes was what looked like purple eye shadow. And he had what looked like red lipstick around his lips.

Rosereim said to the effeminate man, "Why are you here, drag queen?"

I'll try and update his once or twice weekly, since the chapters are gonna be so short. I hope you enjoy this story. See ya!

-anonimize


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry about the long time since a new chapter. Easter weekend I had company, so I couldn't update. As for last weekend, I just plum forgot. I also had planned to update yesterday, but I had spilt Diet Coke on my keyboard, and the keys would do weird things when I pressed 'em. Luckily, it's all better now, so I can give you a new chapter. Enjoy!

**CHAPTER 3: A BROKEN FRIENDSHIP**

"Really now, Rosereim? Drag queen? Is that what you call a friend you haven't seen in ages?" said the effeminate man.

"I am your friend no longer. What you did that day was unexcusable, Charlie!"

"Oh, so you do remember my name, Rosereim? I'm flattered.

"I don't see why you can be so happy when you've sold your soul to the devil!"

"When did I do that? I just killed a few people for the greater good. I did no wrong."

Rosereim just stood there, starring at Charlie. He couldn't figure out why he thought what he did was right. _"He murdered so many people that day"_, Rosereim thought to himself, _"I just don't get it. Men, women, children, he didn't care, and yet he says it was for the greater good."_

Rosereim recalled to himself those years, so long ago, when he and Charlie were friends.

-------------------

It was a sunny day in the village of Carolton. It was a quiet place. Not much ever happened there. Due to the lack of anything to do in or around the town, aside from going to the movies, it had a dwindling population. Children, who had no way of leaving this town by their own free will, found things to do.

"Ouch!"

Although, what they found to do sometimes, wasn't always good.

"Ahh!" yelled a young Charlie as he just barely dodged a punch from an older boy.

"Beat up the fag! Beat up the fag! Beat up the fag!" yelled other children who formed a circle around Charlie and the older boy.

"Hit him in the head, Dorin!" yelled someone from the crowd.

Dorin, who was theolder boy, said "Sweet dreams, queer bait!" as he pulled back his fist and charged at Charlie.

"Stop!" yelled another boy as he lept in front of Charlie and took the Blow from Dorin.

"Whaddaya think you're doin', Rosereim!?" yelled Dorin.

"Protecting him," said a young Rosereim as he stood up. He was at the same height as Dorin, and was apparently stronger, as Dorin was looking at him with a look that said "Please don't hit me."

"F-fine, whatever. C'mon guys, we're outta here," Dorin said to three other children, who followed him. The rest of the kids walked off saying "Fags" and "Queers."

"Sorry about that," said Rosereim "Dorin's kinda mean to new people."

"I'm not gay," said Charlie

"What, you thought I was gonna beat you up? Well, I'm not. I don't care if your gay or straight or whatever else you are, I'll still be your friend."

Charlie just sort of stared at him in awe.

"What?" said Rosereim.

"It's just that this is the quickest anyone has ever accepted me," said Charlie.

"Really? Why?" asked Rosereim.

"My face. Everyone just always kinda avoids me because of it. It's not my fault I was born like this," answered Rosereim "It's always taken me a little while to make friends."

"You move a lot?" Rosereim asked.

"My dad's the guard captain, so we move a lot."

"Well, consider me your first friend in Carolton! My name's Rosereim, what's yours?" said Rosereim

"Charlie," said Charlie.

"Cool name. Here, let's get you over to my house. My mom'll give you bandages for those cuts," said Rosereim

The next chapter will be this weekend, I swear! No more forgetting!

-anonimize


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4: ACROSS THEIR LIVES**

From that day on untill that event in their lives in which their friendship ended, Rosereim and Charlie were the best of friends. For about years after they met, Charlie was still picked on, and Rosereim stood up for him. Eventually, the bullies gained some respect for Charlie when they saw his dad take down a burgular. In school, they helped out each other. Rosereim was quite gifted in history, but awful in Mathmatics. Charlie was the opposite.

They had never really set their mind on a career choice. Charlie couldn't make up his mind and the thought never crossed Rosereim's mind. Knowing this, Charlie asked Rosereim one day "Rose, what do you want to do when you grow up?"

"I dunno," was a fourteen-year-old Rosereim's responce. "I guess I'll just see when the times comes."

"That's a dumb way to look at it. I don't get why you don't care. Figuring out now will save a lot of time," said Charlie, now thirteen.

"True, it would. Uhh, I guess guard captain would suit me."

"Really, why?"

"I've always kinda looked up to your dad. I never knew my own dad, so I've always looked up to him."

"Do you know the requirements to be a guard captain?"

"Uhh, be a good guard?"

"No. First, you have to be in the millitary a be reccommended by a superior to be put in the guard captain trials. Second, you have to win the trials. Then you'll be made guard captain of a province they choose."

"You have to do all that! Dang, no wonder your dad's so strong! But why'd your dad move around so much when you were little?"

"He didn't like the towns he had been in until we got to Carolton."

"That's weird. There's nothing to do here."

"Mabye he likes the peacefulness. Anywho, I guess your gonna be a soldier."

"Yep. I'm gonna be a guard captain. But what about you? You haven't said anything about your career yet."

"Soldier."

"Why."

"Your my best friend."

As Rosereim was about to respond, he realized the full meaning of Charlie's statement.

---------

I'm just gonna stop making promise. I'll try to update next week. I'm sorry it's been months since I've last updated. -anonimize


End file.
